Shining Smash Force
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: The crystals are being destroyed by a man in a mask, and it's up to the remaining Smash Forces to fight against Subspace. Cole, Starfox's newest member, was sent off to defend what's right. But is being called a "Smash Force" is enough? Is there something more powerful to defeat Tabuu for good? Few real life characters are mentioned in this story, but mainly Super Smash Bros.
1. Chapter 1

Declaring for my friend in College, who also played SSB Brawl, of our own version of Adventure Mode. (Add some of real life characters and different story)  
Cole: Starfox character (Assassin wielding light saber)

* * *

Cole, assassin to Starfox and the first human being, was out and about with his black coat around his waist. He wore a black tight shirt to cover his chest. A wrist computer and watch started to flash. He ruffled his blond hair with his right hand to see that Fox was contacting him from the Great Fox. He really wants to stay in this planet because of the lust green fields and trees. Almost like his original home world. His hair was moving with the wind. His right scanner started to act on its own. He sat down with his blue jeans under the coat. Soon Pepper started to talk.

"HEY COLE!" Pepper shouted through the wrist computer. "Get back to the Great Fox! Fox got a mission for you!"

"A mission?"

The man grabbed his gear and jumped on his Arwing back to the Great Fox. Running past Rob 64 and Slippy, he went to the main bridge to see Fox sitting on his chair with Pepper's head as a hologram.

"Cole, I got a mission for you!"

"I'm ready! Nothing can attack me in the shadows!"

"He's energetic." Hare said to Slippy. "Almost like Fox in the battlefield."

"But don't forget, Cole's an expert in the battlefield. Nothing can kill him."

"Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom has urgent Fox to come and guard the crystal of fire. You do know the crystals right?" Pepper asked before Fox answered.

"It's the object that guards the worlds against Subspace, right?" Fox remembered that he holds a crystal in his own ship.

"That is correct. If all the crystals are destroyed, then Subspace will return. Anyone can become a member of its mass destruction, but only a few called Smash Forces can fight against it. "

"A Smash Force?" Cole was confused as heck. "What's a Smash Force?"

"A Smash Force are the original warriors that defeated Subspace a long time ago."

"How long, Fox? I'm just joined not too long ago."

"Like ten years ago. Since then, now worlds started to show in the galaxy. Including this one world ruled by woman. Either way, we want you to represent us. Mario-"

"I know what Mario looks like. But what if they see that I'm not this so called Smash Force?"

"I'll bestow my powers to you, Cole."

"Wait a minute...you mean...that you're..."

"I hear by named you Smash Force of the Lylat System!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the ship was shocked. "HIM, A SMASH FORCE?!"

"Silent!" Fox shouted to his crew. "You forgot that Falco is the other Smash Force in our team! If Cole here has my powers, then Falco wouldn't attack him, and either will the rest."

"Ok, so the mark of the Smash Force...where-"

"Look at the back of your hand."

Cole removed one of his black gloves to see the mark Fox had once. It was a red circle with one horizontal line and one vertical line near the left side. Over with the Star Fox logo, the silver fox.

"So, this is your mark."

"Correct. Now everyone will know you as my apprentice." Fox explained to the young Cole. "But there are special powers in each mark. Now I'm not telling you this but, save the worlds from the impending doom of Subspace."

"Ok Fox. I will! And...Thank you."

Cole jump to his Arwing to the Mario's world just northeast from the Great Fox. When he saw the atmosphere of the planet, he could've have sworn he saw someone wearing a black bodysuit with white around the person. A helmet was around its head as it flew by.

_Who was that person? So bizarre..._

"Coming in for a landing." Cole said to the tower near the landing docks.

"Roger that."

He found the landing docks and parked his Arwing before he saw Mario and Princess Peach. Though they saw him as a Smash Force, each were concern about Fox's pick for his apprentice. Mario just chuckled and let the male in the castle as a guest.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of the story. I hope he's isn't mad...  
Super Smash Bros (c) Nintendo/Sora  
Cole (c) Himself (He's real, but I'm not telling you last name)  
Also _**this means flashback!  
**__This means Cole's thoughts!_

* * *

He stretched out his arms and legs when arriving at the main castle room, the lobby. Of course, he's here on a special mission for Fox. As he so call 'dragged' himself to the conference room, a man with blue hair and eyes hit him on the way in.

"Ow!" Cole shouted covering his face. "Watch it, punk!"

"Who are you calling a punk?" A voice that soon trembled the young blond.

The male turned around to see Cole's stature. The blue hair was in ruffles in a form of a bush. A marron colored headband tied around his forehead. Having a body of a bodybuilder (sorry Cole but I have to put that there), and most of his upper body was covered in plated armor. His right shoulder was covered with a plated shoulder pad. Plates were also covering his hands and arms. Wearing a tan pants, his legs were also plated from his brown boots. Around his neck was a maroon color cape.

"Oh...geez. I'm so sorry!" Cole apologized to the male warrior. "TRULY SORRY!"

"That's ok." The male helped the blond get up from the floor to see the blue eyes. "I can't hurt a fellow Smash Force."

"Smash Force? Your one of us?"

"Yep. The name's Ike." Ike greeted with a handshake to Cole's right hand.

"I'm Cole, Fox's apprentice."

"Ike!" A female voice echoed in the lobby. "It's me, your love of your life!"

"Oh crap," Ike went to hiding behind a pillar. "Its her."

"Who?" Cole was confused to see the dilemma.

"Zelda! I thought she forgot about me for the past ten years!"

"What do you mean?" Cole sat down near a chair to hear Ike's story.

"Before we fought Tabuu, I promise her to marry her if we survive. Now ten years later, I went hiding every time she comes near me. Plus...where's Link when I need him?"

"I don't think he'll help you now." Cole laughed to remember his little lesson with Fox.

_**"Now what did I tell you about dismantling Rob 64?" Fox asked the young Cole to see the blond hair in a bush. **_

_**"Sorry, but I want to see what he looks like without his parts moving around." Cole voice was high, but it was so childish that Peppy Hare laughed. **_

_**"You're indeed my adopted son, Cole. But you have to learn that you're not an animal like the rest of us. You're a human being, and you don't behave like an animal spirit we engrave you with."**_

**_"What was my animal spirit?"_**

**_"Your an tiger. Beautiful but deadly with a weapon of choice, you can use your attract appearance to lure your foes to you attack range, enough to let them see death."_**

**_"Ok right...forgot."_**

**_"Oh, Cole." Krystal's voice echoed in the room. "There you are. Your training is about to start."_**

**_"Ok, Krystal. Bye Fox!"_**

_**The leader of Starfox saw a potential in the blond. Being a warrior is one thing, but being a Smash Force is another. Cole was the only thing Fox has for living. Lose the child, and he'll lose all hope of living. **_

Cole was sitting next to Ike and this angel warrior named Pit. He felt some kind of disturbance near the lobby. He stood up, but the angel pulled him down to stop the boy. Cole didn't listen and ran off to the lobby to see harpy like creatures around him.

"Oh great." He said looking around with no back up. "I'm surrounded!"

"No you're not." A mysterious voice echoed in the area.

"Who's that?!"

But a sudden flash of light came crashing down in front of him. Before he could open his eyes, he saw the person he met in the stratosphere of the planet. She held a key like weapon that is black and white, which also matched her skin tight body suit. The jaw piece was around her jaw line, which was silver. Her eyes were deep red and the hair was white silver. She could be almost five foot and five inches.

"Ok...I'll bite, who are you?"

"Come..." She said before her body was fading away. "Come to...Kingdom Castle...and watch...out for the...Masked Man. He's after...the crystals." She later vanished into the thin air.

"Kingdom Castle? Masked Man after the crystals? I must be having a day dream."

"Cole!" Ike said with his sword ready. "Huh? What happened?"

"Ike...there was a girl saying, 'Come to Kingdom Castle and watch out for the Masked Man because he's after the crystals.' I don't get it."

"Ike!" Pit said with his bow ready. "It's an emergency! Go to the Crystal Chamber!"

"Ok! Cole!"

"Yes?" Cole looked up at the mercenary warrior.

"Let's go to the chamber! Someone might be in there..."

_The Masked Man, or her trying to destroy it? _

He ran to the elevator room to see Ike and Pit waiting for theirs until the power source was destroyed.

"Damn," Pit cursed to himself, unable to take back what he said. "Power's out."

"Now what are we going to do?" Cole asked before he saw Fox's mark glowing yellow. This power...is flowing into me? Can I bring a spark of power back?

The blond touched the metal surface before the elevators started to move again. Ike was surprised to see the even unfold for his very eyes. The girl was next to Cole again, letting the two stare into each other's eyes before the entire castle has power again.

"You again..."

"Who again?" Pit looked around to see no one. "I don't see anything. Are you sure you didn't hit your head on the table too hard?"

Cole looked behind the woman to see a heart shape emblem on her back with the same circle symbol in the middle. He was frozen, but shocked at the same time.

_She's a Smash Force?! Her?! _

"Hey Cole!" Ike shouted to get the blond out of trance. "What's the hell wrong with you?!"

"Nothing...it's just a girl, or woman been around me since I came into this world! Who is she?"

"Give me a description of this woman of your dreams." Pit laughed at his comment to see Cole's face light pink.

"She wore a black and white jumpsuit. The white lines were shining brightly as if she was the light. She also had a white main belt and two smaller ones that formed an x, which held the black and white skirt like clothing around her waist. A white section had covered her private area. Black pants with white flat boots and matching colored knee pads. Her arms were covered with the suit, but when it got to the forearm, it changed to white until the fingers. Her suit stopped at her neck, but her jaw was covered with a silver jaw piece. Her eyes were red, similar to blood. But her hair was spiked up as if she was impersonating a male figure. It was white, but it was spiky enough to poke your eye out. But there's the weirdest part, there was the heart shaped emblem behind her back with the Smash Force sigma behind it as well. Does that sound familiar to you, Pit?"

The angel thought about the person for a few seconds before replying, "Are you gay, Cole?"

"What?! Heavens no! Why do you asked that?!"

"Because this person you mentioned, this 'female', is none other than Vanitas' Lingering Spirit."

"No, no, no!" Cole was denying the fact that the female was dressed as a keyblader's spirit. "It was a she! Not a he!"

"Right...anyway, are you coming or not?" Pit smirked to see Cole's face confused and scared.

"Are you sure?" Ike was only concerned about the young Smash Force's life. "Once we head down, there's no going back. Kiss your Vanitas' spirit good bye." He then laughed with Pit.

Cole cannot believe what the two told him. _The girl exist, the girl exist._He continues to think it over and over before seeing her smirking before vanishing.

"Gah...god damn it again!" Pit shouted when Cole entered the elevator.

"What is it?" Cole sat down to see a magical barrier around him. "What the?"

"Brace for impact!" Ike shouted when the elevator crashed into the crystal chamber.

* * *

So, is this better? I want reviews, favs and followers to show this story can continue.  
Oh new real life character: Myself...  
Me: Keyblade Master (But in parts of the story, I'm dressed up as Vanitas' Lingering Spirit. If you miss Ike's and Pit's jokes...)


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter (which I started during my free time in college).  
Super Smash Bros (c) Nintendo/Sora  
Kingdom Hearts (since I am a Kingdom Hearts ref) (c) Square-Enix/Disney  
Cole (c) Himself  
Me (c) well ME!  
_Just to clearify, this is Cole's thoughts..._

* * *

Cole, Ike and Pit came crash landing to the crystal chamber after the elevator collapsed with a mysterious force. The blond looked around before getting out his light saber for battle. Making cat like movements with Pit, he felt the woman's spirit around him again.

_Crap it's her again._He thought of to see her next to him. "Ok, spill. Who in the hell are you?"

"My...name." The woman speaks again with a deeper voice. "My...name...is...Bri..." She was then faded into the darkness.

"Bri? Geez, weird name, but I like it."

"Cole, come on now." Ike said looked at the blonds' blue eyes. "Do you want to keep the others waiting?"

"No, let's keep going."

Pit was shooting down some of the orc like creatures near a wooden bridge to pass through. Ike attacked the harpies near him with Cole doing some sneak attacks to avoid damage. One of the orcs saw Cole and try to attack the blond, but he used his knifes to defeat the creature. Before he could even see the others, the girl he saw in the lobby appeared in front of him.

"When are these allusions going to end?!" He questioned to see two people behind her. "What the hell?"

"Please...let me...help...I do...exist...but the darkness...is holding...me...back."

"The darkness?" He was confusing the female warrior's words. "You do exist!"

"Yes...but I'm not from this world. This dark suit belongs to my original body. And its functions are for space travel, and protection. I'm from the town called Traverse Town. Please...once you complete your mission here...come to Traverse Town and meet me there."

"Traverse Town? But...who are your...allies behind you?"

"I'm not going to explain everything. Please...just let me help...Ike and Pit can handle them on their own. But you can't...let me and my...assistances will help you."

"Wait a minute, back from the lobby area, you were fading and disappearing. Why are you staying like this?"

"I learn how to control the darkness in this world. Now come on!"

Cole grabbed the female's arm and said, "What's your name again."

She looked at him with her blood colored eyes. "It's Brittney."

"Brittney? It sounds so familiar...I'm Cole."

"Cole...Ventus, Vanitas. We're teaming up with Cole for a bit."

The four ran to the chamber to see Mario, Link and Donkey Kong guarding the crystal of flames from anyone suspicious. The mineral was glowing red from the world's fire burring bright. Brittney looked at the object before Link caught her because of her appearance.

"Who are you, and why do I scent darkness out of you?" The Hero of Time asked before he saw the Smash Force marking on Britt's glove. "Oh, my bad, you're a Smash Force."

"Thank you...me and Cole will take care of guard duty. You three go finish off the monsters in the chambers."

The three warriors ran off to the monsters near the entrance. Britt felt something odd, and so did her assistances. Cole was confused to see the warrior running around as if she was looking for someone to mate.

She looked and growled. "Curses, why is this feeling coming back?!"

"Had you felt it before?"

"Yea," she looked back to Cole's eyes and smile. "When I meet one of the original keyblade masters...I felt like I was sexual active, like an animal in heat."

"So...this person is one of the original masters?"

"I'm not sure...but I'll find out!"

**I've been waiting...Cole...Brittney...**

Cole looked around before seeing Ike and Pit returning. Britt summoned her weapon, the keyblade, and looked around to find the voice's source. She felt a heat like feeling in her when she saw the male near the crystal. Cole couldn't believe what he saw. A man with a mask covering his face except for his mouth. A blue black suit similar to Britt's own dark suit. He stood six foot five and has a muscular appearance, better than Ike's. The two original ran to the male before he slice the crystal in half and a beam of white came out from the ground. Ike and Pit came running to the male with their boots soaked in water.

"YOU!" Ike roared to the male before their weapons clashed with one another. Pit attacked behind before he saw the beam glowing red. "You're one of them! You're a member of Subspace!" Pit yelled before the male used his weapon, a weapon similar to Britt's keyblade, to cut the angel's chest opened.

"Damn it!" Cole ran to the three warriors before Britt grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"What?! Pit and Ike could die!"

"The others who were invited into this meeting are died too. I'm sorry Cole...but...their fate is sealed."

Cole couldn't listen to the girl anymore. He ran off to his friends before the male spotted him. He cut opened Ike's chest and ran to the blond warrior to see a faded mark on his cheek. He smirked and saw Britt's friends about to attack him.

"Axel and Riku, destroy Vanitas and Ventus!"

Cole then saw a person wearing a black coat with a hood behind him. Black boots were shown under it. It was a male figure, but has a smaller waist than any male he ever saw. The male has red hair that spiked in the back side with tear like markings under his green eyes. The male summoned a pair of weapons and threw it to the black haired comrade.

"Vanitas!" Britt came running to Vanitas' side to treat with the wound. "Damn it! Its cut deep."

"I'll take care of the two with the blond." Cole said before he saw Ven killed by the silver haired male. "Damn it."

"You two will never give up, do you?" The masked man asked with the two other males disappearing with magic. "Oh well, that's my fifth one."

"Fifth one!? You mean you destroyed the crystals from Hyrule, New Port City, Port Town Aero Dive, Yoshi Island and here?!"

"Yes...because of my powers as a Keybearer, I can warp from one place to the next. Which crystal should I destroy now?" He used his spell to vanish into thin air.

"Ike, Pit!" Cole came running to the two warriors who were bleeding to death. "Come on, open your eyes."

"I..." Ike's voice was cracking, but his blood was sweeping out of his body. "I can't...move...or...feel...my...blood is...running out."

"His keyblade is cursed." Britt answered to Ike's problem. "It's a Keyblade of Darkness, and it's cursed to cut through anything. Even crystal...and a person's body. I use a Keyblade of Light to defend everyone around me, but someone casted a sleep spell to put me in a darkest sleep. So in order to help the people, I used my own darkness to create my lingering spirit. But...if the world is filled with light, then I fade in and out. Cole..."

"Yea?" Cole looked at her to see her eyes glowing yellow. "What's happening to you?"

"I'm like him...except I'm the light! I'll help you again...except I'll be in my town waiting for you."

Cole saw the girl fading before Ike looked at him with his eyes covered in blood. He looked at the angel warrior. Breathless and lifeless. Pit is died, and Skyworld's defense is gone. Ike soon followed. The blond sigh in disbelief before a thought of Fox dying in the Great Fox.

"FOX!" Cole ran back to the lobby area to see monsters like never before. "What the heck are these?!"

He saw the six legs crawling to him like a spider on its web. The pincers were eating on his coat and boots. Before he could grab his light saber, the scanner on his right eye started to scan on the creatures around him.

"What...legions? What are legions?" Before he could attack, Falco appeared and killed the legions around him. "FALCO!"

"Cole!?" Falco was startled and his feathers ruffled. "How did you survive?!"

"Survive?! What are you talking about?!"

"This entire meeting was a set up by the masked man to kill the original Smash Forces. Turns out your just a newbie and didn't harmed you."

"Yea...but the others...are..."

"Died, I know. Look the Great Fox is under attack by the Legions, or creatures that served Subspace since the beginning. I think the Masked Man is trying to destroy the crystal in the ship!"

"WHAT!? WELL COME ON NOW!"

Both hopped into their Arwings before Cole felt something from the distance. He covered his head and put the autopilot on to think. He saw the worlds around them fusing into a huge world because of the crystals' destruction. He couldn't believe what he saw...

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! XD  
LOL, sorry that I added that, people. Also the fact that I'm listening to Shane Dawson's Bad Bromance song. (I'm a chick listening to that?! BLAH! I'm weird like that.)


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth chapter, sorry that I added a cliff hanger from the third chapter.  
SSB (C) Nintendo/Sora  
Kingdom Hearts (C) Disney/Square-Enix  
Cole (c) Himself  
Me (c) Me...

* * *

The entire Great Fox was being attacked by the Legions. Cole started to shoot the gun in his Arwing to shoot the creatures outside so Falco can enter and kill the remaining ones on the inside.

"I'll go inside and kill the Legions off," said Falco communicating with Cole from the transmitter. "You get the outside!"

"Copy that, over."

Falco landed inside the ship with Cole hovering in space looking for any more legions attacking. Before he could help Falco, a large creature in darkness came a swallow his Arwing. Before he could saw good-bye to the world, someone came and rescue him and landed inside the Great Fox. He slowly opened his eyes to see Britt's face covered with a helmet to protect her from space. The inside itself was beaten up, almost enough to never be repaired again. Cole gasped to see Slippy and Hare died.

"What's the hell is going around?! Are these Legions killing everything in their path?!"

"Yes," Britt answered when the reflective glass was slowly disappearing to show her face again. "These Legions are responsible for the destruction of many of the worlds outside from the crystal's zone. If one breaks, then the zone is weakening, causing these creatures to kill all the beings in the world. I think they want the crystal in this very ship."

"What?! I have to save Falco and Fox!"

"Want me to help too?"

"No, I'll take care of these damn Legions alone! JUST GO!" Cole grabbed his light saber before he saw Britt using her spell around him.

"My powers are rested in you. Use it if your friends are in danger."

Then with the darkness surrounding her, she vanished into space. He saw many of the legions around him. He didn't have anyone near him like back in Mario's world, where he had Ike and Pit for back up. The creatures started to line up themselves to attack Cole, but he used the wires around him to electrocute them. He saw a white orb from one of the creatures and decided to pick it up. When he touched it, a young man with a symbol on his chest appeared in front of him in a spirit.

"Who are you?!" Cole right hand went through the male's pants to see it went through. "What the heck?"

"Oh, ha ha, like Axel hasn't done that to me in like, ever." The male said ruffling his blond hair. "The name's Roxas."

"Roxas? Weird name...but what with this form?"

"I'm nothing but a spirit. Look, I'm the power that Brittney gave you, the ability to summon your very own keybearer assistant. You saw her with Ventus and Vanitas, right?"

"The you look alike that the black haired warrior?"

"Yep. If you can summon me, I'll appear by your side until you dismiss me."

"Oh, hang on a minute Roxas!" Cole thought of something odd in the spirit's ears. "If I go through you, does that me we done it?"

"Geez, what's with you and all the gay jokes!?" Roxas's spirit went to Cole's wrist computer and slept until the warrior saw more legions from the bridge.

Cole dodged all of the attacks and fireballs coming at him until his black coat was burned off his body. His black under sleeveless shirt was showing with the Starfox logo on the front. The blue jeans still has his blaster and bullets for long range. Two were shooting from afar. Kneeing down to grab his blaster, which was like a standard revolver, from his left thigh and the bullets from his right thigh. Shaking his nerves off, he started to shoot down the creatures before he saw blue feathers.

"FALCO!" Cole ran to the bridge to see Falco and Krystal a bloody mess, along with Rob 64 broken into million pieces. "Falco...Krystal...I wi-"

"STOP!" Fox's voice echoed from the chamber in front of the blond.

"FOX!" Cole ran to the chamber to see the masked man with his keyblade and Fox bleeding from the weapon. "FOX!"

"Bastard," Fox coughed out blood with his bleeding arms hanging from the sides. "What or who are you?!"

"Ah, my dear furry friend." The male said before looking at the crystal. "The aura of space. The Lylat Crystal. One of the original crystals that binds Subspace in its shackles."

"What are you trying to say?!" Cole entered the room with his blaster pointing to the masked keybearer. "The original crystals that binds Subspace?"

"Oh, the Subspace that the original Smash Forces wasn't the real thing. It was just a replica of the real thing. The scars of war are what Subspace really is. The shadow bugs. Ha, nothing more than the once beings inside Mr. Game and Watch. The orcs, harpies and the reptile man are a few of the creatures summoned by the original. Your worlds are coming together. And soon, the Castle of Darkness will revive again and we will destroy everything in this world! Starting with this crystal!"

The man broke the crystal with one slice from his blade. Fox ran to the man before the warrior dodged the kick. He smirked and summoned the black coated warrior to guard him.

"What can I do?" Cole asked before Roxas talked to him through his wrist computer.

"SUMMON ME, SUMMON ME! I'll get Axel attention when you get to the man!"

"What? Who's Axel?"

"The red haired male...when I get Axel's attention, then you'll get the man!"

"Deal!" Cole got up with his wrist computer in the air. "Keybearer of Light. Member of Organization XII. Roxas, I call you for assistant! Bring both Oblivion and Oathkeeper, and defend me!"

Roxas' spirit came out and appeared in front of Cole. Like Axel, he wore the same coat over his body with his cowlick blond hair covered with the hood. Only the lips were showing, and the black boots were bigger than the red haired male. His two weapons, the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion Keyblades, appeared in his hands, one for each. Roxas came charging to Axel.

"AXEL!" Roxas' cry got the male's attention so Cole can help his friend out.

"It's the end!" Cole grabbed his light saber from his left hip and charged to the male before it was broken from the keyblade's guard. "WHAT?!"

"Told you. My blade is made of darkness. Your weapon is nothing to me. Don't worry, Cole. You wouldn't need it where you're going." The silver haired male appeared behind him. "Riku...finish him off."

The warrior summoned his weapon, a keyblade in a shape of a batwing with an angel wing at the end, appeared in his hand and went charging to Cole. Before he could say good bye to his life, someone with spiky brown hair blocked the attack with a keyblade. He looked up to see the boy wearing a black set of clothing. The warrior looked at Cole with his blue eyes. Dangling around his neck was a crown necklace hanging around with a silver chain.

"Your Cole?" He asked with Cole nodding yes. "Good. The name's Sora. Sorry I arrived too late."

"WHEN, HOW DID YOU FIND ME!?"

"Uh...Roxas told me about you. You seem to be a skilled fighter without a complete Smash Force. I'll get Riku, you go save your buddy!" Sora ran to the silver haired one direction. "Woo hoo, Riku. Your defenseless Sora needs you."

"Sora?" Riku, the silver haired one, unfold a part of his blindfold to see Sora's face glaring at him. "SORA!" With that, the male decided to chase after Sora.

"AHH! I DIDN'T MEAN THIS!"

"Thanks Sora!" Cole saw Fox and the male continue to fight until a mightily kick from the leader broke a part of the helmet. The male left eye was brown with matching stran of hair.

"Fox?" The male asked with a different voice, seems to be higher than normal.

"Who are you? Can you tell me?"

The eye then turned evil and soon a blast of darkness came out from his hand, creating a gaping hole on Fox's stomach. Cole gasped with Sora and Roxas shielding their new friend's eyes. Axel and Riku disappeared into darkness.

"I'll see you again." The male flipped his cape and vanished into the darkness.

"FOX!" Cole couldn't stand there. He ran to his adopted father's side and saw the blood and hole was too great. "NO! FOX! FOX, OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"Cole, enough!" Roxas and Sora both said together, pulling Cole off of Fox's dead body. "He's gone, Cole! Fox's gone."

The night alone in the ship wasn't a good night. Cole was trying so hard not to cry. He learned that showing emotions is a sign of weakness. Sora and Roxas were sitting on the chairs, hearing Cole's muffle crying sounds trying to escape from his lips.

"You know, Cole." Sora started to talk to the crying male. "Fox is right. Showing emotions is a sign of weakness. But in a time like this, it's ok to cry now."

"What are you trying to say, Sora?"

"It's okay now...let your tears fall out of your eyes." Sora and Roxas started to cry to make a point.

"Gah...gah...Fox...Fox...dad." Cole was now baling out with his eyes filling with his own tears. His first tears falling out. The event was dramatic to the young Smash Force. Before he could see, the mark started to flash white with Fox's remaining power resting.

_Cole...Cole can you hear me? _Fox's voice echoed inside Cole's mind, which made the blond stop crying.

"Fox?" Cole looked up at space to see nothing beside a meteor shower. "Are you with me?"

_I am. Even though my body is gone, my spirit is resting in you. I bestow all my powers in your mark, you can now us Gravity Pulse, which enables you to use the force around you into a mighty push spell to the enemies near you. Please...you must save the world against Subspace..._

"FOX WAIT!" Cole started to cry again before he heard something from Roxas, "BAH! MY BEST FRIEND IS BEING CONTROLLED BY A MAD MAN!"

"EVEN MY FRIEND IS BEING CONTROLLED TOO!" Sora was crying on Roxas' shoulder.

"We need rest...for the battle up ahead; we can't find an inn and sleep." Cole went to his chamber near the bridge to see a picture of him with Fox and Krystal, who he thinks they were his parents. He collapse on his bed and slowly closed his eyes to drift to sleep.

* * *

Wow...I can't believe I done that!  
Cole, one of the real characters in the story, was impress that it was so well written. XD  
He also liked it as well. I'm trying to update a chapter to this story each week on Fridays. Keep on the lookout for the next chapter. Holy crap this is longer than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth chapter of this story? O_o  
HOLY CRAP, I NEED A LIFE! DX  
Super Smash Bros (c) Nintendo/Sora  
Kingdom Hearts (c) Square-Enix/Disney  
Cole (c) Himself  
Me (c) me... (Though I'm not mentioned in this chapter)

* * *

Cole got up to see Sora and Roxas sleeping with one another. He never could have imaged the male being a keyblade master like Britt. Grabbing his spare jacket, he tipped toe to the door before he saw Sora waking up. The brunette looked at the blond before he saw Roxas waking up.

"Where do you think you're going mister?!" Sora asked, grabbing the male's legs to stop Cole's tracks.

"I THOUGHT I DISMISS YOU!"

"You didn't..." Roxas answered with his eyes trying to close, due to the fact he was sleeping with Sora on top of him.

"Fine...we're heading back to the Mushroom Kingdom to find a newbie Smash Force like myself." Cole placed his hand over his heart, still remembering what Fox said to him last night.

"Well, most of the original Smash Forces already have some children with their marks. Few are apprentices to hold their marks. But only three of the original survived the battle. I don't remember their names, but they must been young when they became Smash Forces." Sora explains to Cole's plan of finding a Smash Force.

"What?! Should the children be like, ten years old or something like that?"

"Ahh, no." Roxas answered again. "Many are close to twenty years of age."

"Oh, ok! So, who's the first one?"

"He's the Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom. He's name is Peter. The court wizard, Maria, happened to be his twin sister. Both processed Peach and Mario's mark."

"Peter and Maria. Got it...with the worlds fused into one, I don't think we need the Great Fox and the Arwing for a few weeks."

"Don't worry about that!" Sora and Roxas lifted their keyblades to summon a white portal to the kingdom's grounds. "With this, you can go to the kingdom in a second!"

"I never thought Britt will enable me to summon you two in combat."

"Britt!?" Sora was shocked to hear the girl's name. "The Britt?! The legendary Keybearer of Light?!"

"_**LEGENDARY KEYBEARER?!**_"

"Sora, you said too much." Roxas face palmed himself to Sora's statement.

"Britt's a legend?! She never told me that!"

"You two meet? Where?!"

"At the Mushroom Kingdom. But she was dressed up as someone called Vanitas Lingering Spirit. I don't know the relationship between her and this Masked Man, but I'll help her in Traverse Town when I arrive."

"Ahh, such a romantic love story." Sora was dozed off before Roxas slapped him. "HELLO, WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!"

"Sure...whatever you say."

Cole ignore the two warriors and jumped into the portal to see the Mushroom Kingdom's grounds. He smells some kind of orc's stench around him to see someone with a rod. She wore a set of red robes with a matching color cap with a white feather on top. Her hands were covered with a set of white gloves. Her pants were red with brown boots. Her eyes were blue and her hair was blond with strains of hair showing from her face. The face was more of a male than a female, but her breast was so easily noticeable. The orcs growled at her before she jumped over them.

"So, fifteen against one? How can you live yourselves?" She asked with a voice deeper than Peach's. "Fine...I can take all of you!"

"Woo, tough girl." Cole saw a few around him. "Well, I'm guessing I'm also fighting."

His mark flashed to signal his gravity push, a powerful force that pushes his enemies away from him. Grabbing both light sabers, he dodged all the club attacks and slashed each orc when one came close to him. The girl continues to cast fire spells to each orc. One was still on fire and blazed all the remaining orcs. She saw Cole's style of fighting.

"He's an assassin." She looked at Cole's jacket to see the Starfox's sigma on his right shoulder. "A pretty good one too."

"Your a good mage as well." Cole shouted to the girl. "What's your name?"

"My name is," She walked closer to the male warrior to see the Smash Force mark on the back of his hand. "Maria."

"MARIA?! THEN YOUR..."

"Yes, yes, the daughter of Mario and Peach. What a shocker."

"You totally do not act like your parents. So...I betcha Peach gave you her Smash Force."

"WRONGO!" With her comment, Cole and his two spirit friends fall to their back in shock. "I have Mario's. Who do you think can cast fire spells?"

"Oh, I totally forgot." Sora said through Cole's wrist computer before Roxas said, "SHUT UP!"

"Who's that talking in your computer?" Maria looked to see Sora and Roxas punching each other. "Keybearer spirits? I thought only Brittney and Brian can summon them."

"Brian? Who's Brian?" Cole was confused to hear a new name.

"Brian was one of the legendary keyblade masters that guards for Kingdom Castle. But an uprising was caused by the leader; threaten to kill the imperfects, or warriors that were against Subspace. The uprising only lasted for three days, but there were much bloodshed. And rumored has it changed one warrior's life when he saw his father, mother and younger sister died. Another rumor had it that Brian was in the uprising, but he was never heard from again."

"All of that are rumors though!" Roxas said before he heard a battle cry from another male source. "Someone's using his battle cry!"

"Peter!" Maria ran off to the distance of the source. "I'm coming!"

"Wait!" Cole followed Maria to the open fields to see the warrior. "So that's Peter."

He studied the other blond. Wearing a helmet that covers his head, with strains of golden blond hanging from the side. Blue eyes hiding his beauty and a muscular body to match. His chest was plated in silver armor with a red shirt under it. His black pants were covered with armor as well. His boots were the only pair of clothing that wasn't covered in armor. White fingerless gloves covered his Smash Force mark. His right hand held a long sword design to be similar to Tidus' Brotherhood only the blade is red. A tall shield was on his left hand with the Mushroom Kingdom emblem. He blocked one of the orc's attacks and sliced one of the creatures behind him.

"This ends now!" The male said using a spell to burn every orc near him. "Maria! Who's this guy?" He placed the sword behind his back.

"This is Cole." Sora announced through the wrist computer, which caught the knight's attention. "Opps...I did it again, did I Roxas?"

"Uh...geez, let me think about that. YES!"

"Keybearer spirits? Are you a keyblade master like Brittney and Brian?"

"No...Britt bestowed some of her powers to me. I just happened to know her."

"Hm, fine. You should know me."

"Peter right? Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Cole was trying to clarify to the male.

"Correct." Peter chuckled before laughing. "Did you come for us?"

"Why yes. I'm Cole, Fox's adopted son."

"Nice to meet you, Cole." Maria sat down on the grass. "Name's Maria, the court wizard of the Mushroom Kingdom, who also happened to be Peter's twin sister."

"So...Only two crystals remain. The crystal of light and the crystal of Subspace itself. Light in Radiant Gardens. Subspace in the Ruinous city of Shadow. To reach Radiant Garden, we must pass through the Flare Wall, a fortress resting in the mountains to each to a town called Traverse Town. Then we'll-"

"TRAVERSE TOWN!?" Cole remembered a promise to Britt. "We have to make a pit stop there! I promise Britt to meet her there."

"Ok...so we'll go to the fortress first. Who knows...maybe we'll meet a few Smash Forces along the way." Peter marched south from their spot.

"We better follow him." Maria and Cole ran to Peter's directions to see someone in the distance.

* * *

Ok, I know its Sunday in all, but this was a quick write. Again...I have no life...TT_TT  
Peter's class: Knight (but acts like a Templar from time to time)  
Maria's class: Mage (Black Mage)  
These two characters are mine! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth chapter and boy this is going to take forever!  
Maria, Peter and me (c) Me  
Cole (c) Himself  
Super Smash Bros (c) Nintendo/Sora  
Kingdom Hearts (c) Square-Enix/Disney

* * *

Cole spotted a man with red hair with blue eyes walking up to the same direction as him and the twins. The man had blue armor chestplate with golden design around the edges. The shoulder armor also was like the chestplate. A blue sleeveless shirt was under the armor but over the turtle neck short sleeve maroon shirt. His hands were covered with light blue fingerless gloves. A pair of white pants covered his legs that are held by a belt with a monster like buckle. A pair of light blue boots finished the outfit with a blue and gold headband. The sword's stealth was by his right hip with the sword's handle having an emerald in the middle. Maria and Peter stopped to see the man.

"Peter, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked with the purple cape from the red head flying with the breeze.

"Who the man is? I know...that's Roy, the general of the Flare Wall. Why's is he here and not at the fortress?"

"Who's Roy?" Cole made the two shocked and fall to the grass.

"Roy was once a Smash Bros contestant with Marth, his so called 'comrade.' In the Melee era, he was one of the most powerful swordsmen, but he was later rejected to Ike for the Brawl tournament. Since then, he's been general to the Flare Wall. Now with the world combine into one, why is he here?" Peter explains with his knowledge on the general from his readings.

"Oh," Roy's voice echoed from the distance, which was only a few feet. "Are you three lost? The Mushroom Kingdom this south from here."

"No we're not lose, Sir Roy. We'-"

"AXEL!" Roxas said jumping out from Cole's wrist computer to pounce on Roy. "Axel, you're not controlled and murdering people like a mad man!" The spirit was crying his eyes out.

"Uh...Roxas...that's Roy, not Axel." Cole nervously said when Roxas saw blue eyes and not green.

"Opps..." Roxas dropped the General warrior and went back to Cole's side.

"Amazing, Keybearer spirits! Are you a keyblade master?" Roy was amazed to see Roxas' spirit touching him.

"No...and before you ask questions, I meet Britt, one of the legendary keyblade masters when the monsters attacked the kingdom. She gave me this power when the legions attacked the Great Fox. Now I have to meet her at Traverse Town so I can head to Kingdom Castle!"

"Ok, no questions. Flare Wall is one-" Roy then heard a loud blast from the fortress up ahead, behind the red stone wall. "What the!? The fortress!"

"It's under attack!" Sora said appearing next to Roxas.

"Damn Subspace...lucky for me, I'm a Smash Force thanks to Marth. Come on, I'll join forces until we can stop this!"

"Great...Sir Roy, we got you cover!" Peter said with his sword and shield ready.

"And so are we!" Maria and Cole grabbed their primary weapons to follow Roy.

The four (six if you count Sora and Roxas) arrived at the double iron door, which was locked up by a orb if pure darkness. They soon were surrounded by monsters to orcs up to giants. Roy grabbed his sword, the Sword of Seals, from his Melee tournament and charged to the giant. Cole and Peter fought most of the harpies around them. Maria used her fire spells to burn the orces near the door. The door opened to let Roy see most of his men fighting against the creatures.

"Damn...most of my men are fighting against them!" Roy said near the entrance of the fortress.

"Don't worry, General." Cole started to said with Sora near him. "With the six of us, we can defeat anything in our path!"

"Thanks Cole...I'll keep that in mind. Now then, attack!"

"Right. Sora and Roxas, cover the entrance in case more enters!" He sees both warriors nod yes and head to the double doors at the entrance. "We can take care of the center."

Roy saw one of his men to him to deliver something. "Sir Roy," said the man. "We got an e-mail from Sir Fox."

"I'll read it once this is over!" Roy and the others ran off to the center to see a black hole like orb near the gate to the mountains. "God damn it, it's a monster gate!"

"A monster gate?! I thought it never exists!" Maria saw Cole hitting the gate. "What the?!"

"Like I said, the gates will continue to spawn the creatures inhabited in the area until all are gone. That's when we can attack the gate."

"You seem to know more about Subspace's true from than we thought."

"I read a few books about it...but enough talk. It's time to fight!"

Roy and Maria were near the gate with Cole and Peter attacking the monsters far from the others. Roxas and Sora saw no more creatures around them, and head up to the four for assistance. When Roxas killed the final creature, Roy used his sword to finish the battle.

"Nicely done." Roy cheered in their small victory. "But the war itself isn't over."

"War?" Cole asked to the general. "But I thought that this was a battle?"

"Its an beginning of the war...with most of the original Smash Forces gone, Subspace is moving closer to their goal."

"What kind a goal is it?"

"World domination is what I can think of."

"Oh...and I'm a part of something bigger."

"Cole...there's this orb like object inside the fortress. I couldn't touch it...but with your powers to contact with the keyblade spirits, maybe you can release this person."

"What? Are you saying the person is a keyblade warrior?"

Yep," answered Roxas who also fells it. "This spirit is a keyblade user."

"Let's go down."

Cole and the other five went downward to the rocky tunnel to see this new Keyblade Spirit Roy mentioned. As they venture, most of the path became harder. But they made it to see the orb glowing bright earthy tone. Sora carefully walked to it before a meteor came.

"SORA LOOK OUT!" Cole yelled before Sora dodged the attack.

"Something tells me that this spirit isn't going down without a fight."

Sora was on the ball park with that, and soon the person appeared in front of the party. He had white hair in a form of a style like two strains in front and downward spiked in the back. Amber eyes were shown from the dark. His skin was tan color with a muscular body. A tight grey shirt was covering the chest with two red bands that form an X. A black band on one arm and the other covered in a metal like gauntlet. His pants were like a samurai's but on it was the same heart emblem like Britt's Ventus. His shoes were golden brown with yellow and red designs.

"Wait a minute..." Roxas looked at the figure to see the keyblade wasn't the same. "OH CRAP ITS TERRANORT!"

"Terr-what?" Cole asked before he saw an orb of darkness at him. "What the heck!"

"It's basically Terra being controlled by Xehanort...look I won't go into details...JUST DEFEAT HIM!"

_Cole._Britt's voice echoed inside Cole's head.

"BRITT! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

_At Traverse Town. Terranort is strong...the only way you can defeat him if you have my spirits with you. I got Vantias and Ventus finding you. Combine Sora and Roxas' forms to make you strong enough to defend. _

"But how can I break free of this guy?"

_Terra's mind will grab his body from time to time. Just defeat him before he casts meteor!_

Cole looked at Terranort gathering energy before he looked at Roxas and Sora. He got to his knees to say a small prayer before the chant.

"Sora and Roxas...a somebody and a nobody. Two of the same person. Combine your strengths to me."

He got up to see Sora and Roxas coming to his body to see armor around him. A clear through armor set surrounded his body and sounded like metal. He dodged the sword attack before he swings his light saber to hit Terranort's chest. After, the sword transformed into a weapon that he never saw before.

_There you go...Vanitas and Ventus must've found you to create the X-Blade. Use it to defeat Terranort! _

Cole used the weapon to cut through Terranort to see the silver hair turning to brown and the eyes turning deep blue. Sora and Roxas reverted to their spirit form to see Terra getting up.

"Thank...you...My...name is Terra." Terra spoke to the young assassin. "I'm by your side, call me for assistance."

Terra turned to his spirit form and entered into Cole's body. Roxas was glad to see the man back to his scents. Roy came back down after the fight to see Terra gone.

"Hey Cole...I got some good news." Roy grins at the blond.

"What is it? I've been through a lot today." Cole asked rubbing his neck.

"I'm in your team. Is it great?"

"WHAT?!" Cole's mouth hanged with a shock look across his face.

"Your face is so priceless!"

"The great Roy, a man with Marth's mark, and now our ally." Roxas said with Sora adding. "We're going to need more Forces...but with a party of five, is it kind a big?"

"Good idea Sora. Cole... can you use your powers to return into the Great Fox?"

"Uh...sure?"

Cole casted the spell to return into the Great Fox just to see what Roy has in store.

* * *

Yippy, Roy from melee! :D  
Look, why did they take him out?! I know he's almost like a clone of Marth in melee, but he was a good clone! I love playing as him in Melee instead of Marth! DX


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh chapter. Boy...this is almost short.  
SSB (c) Nintendo/Sora  
Kingdom Hearts (c) Square-Enix/Disney  
Cole (c) Himself

* * *

The seven reached inside the damaged Great Fox in a second. Roy looked around to see a hidden object in the helm. Then the mark of the Smash Force started to shine in the middle of the helm. With a big grin on his face, Roy almost laughed at the other's faces.

"Ha, ha, ha," Roy started to laugh. "Your faces are priceless!"

"What is this, Roy?" Cole asked before Terra's spirit came next to him.

"I think this is a way to a new area." Terra suggested to the group.

"Well...do you all trust me on this portal? Marth told me of a secret hideout the others used...and this should lead us to it." Roy said before jumping into in.

The others followed to the general to see a large room with the world map on top. A spare room with beds and a study area. On the right was a training hall with dummies of the orcs and harpies. When Cole steps on the switch, which looked like the Smash Force symbol, the entire lights were glaring under them.

"Well, what do you think?"

"What is this place?!" Maria asked to see a book in Roy's hands.

"It's the Smash Force Headquarters! When Subspace, the fake one, invaded, the warriors like Mario and Pit used this ancient room to turn it into their own headquarters. Marth told me about the secret entrance from the Great Fox. But look at the outside," Roy saw the others following him to see many warp paths like Sora and Roxas did with Cole. "These are warp paths. Since the worlds combine, the map combined as well."

"So we can get to Traverse Town from here!" Cole said with Roy nodding no.

"Sadly not...the warp stones are sealed. After we find paths like it, we can teleport from here to there. I'll open the one in the Mushroom Kingdom and the Flare Wall." Roy used his magic to unlock only two of the stones. "Also Cole...I'll give you this." He handed the assassin a stone that glimmer with the light.

"What's this?"

"A warp stone. It allows you to teleport from one place to here, in case you need to switch party members. It's best to make a party of three, again if you want to summon your spirits."

"Well..." A dark voice echoed in the room.

"If you want to summon, you need to find the others." A lighter voice said before they showed themselves to the party.

"VEN, VANITAS!" Terra was shocked to see them together in one place.

"Oh great, it's Mr. Rockhead." Vanitas joked to the party. "Only Cole and Britt are allow to summon us into battle, and sadly for us, we're are forced by Britt to team up with Cole."

"Really? Thanks guys." Cole smiled in exchanged to his thanks.

"Welcome...anyway, the mountains to Traverse Town are weak to fire. I think it will be best for me, Roxas, and Terra to stay here as protection."

"In other words, the spirits themselves run the place." Sora said with Vanitas agreeing with the spirit.

"Correct. Don't forget that some of us are elemental spirits. I'm darkness as Terra is earth."

"Ok...thanks guys...Ven, Sora are you with us?" Cole asked to the two warriors.

"We're with you." Ventus said smiling with Sora.

"Ok, for the actual party, Roy and Maria should come."

"That's right, combine with us and the spirits, we can take down anything!" Roy said with Ven next to him.

"So head back to the fortress uh?"

"Yep. That's is where we'll take the path inside to reach Traverse Town."

"Ok, Peter and the other spirits your on guard duty."

"We'll keep this fort on its feet." Peter said with Terra sitting in one of the chairs.

Cole used one of the paths to the fortress to see the sky orange than blue. He snorted and ran down to the mountain path. He heart race. Only he and Roy have success their comrade's mark. The others must've had their own marks similar to the originals.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight...this is going to take forever! (Cole, I complain about my progress, get use to it!)  
SSB (C) Nintendo/Sora  
Kingdom Hearts (c) Square-Enix  
Cole (C) Himself  
Maria and Peter (c) Me

* * *

Roy looked around the walls of the mountains to see the monsters inhabiting as well. Most were scaled with green scales and having swords with shields. Cole summoned Sora and Ventus before he went down to the path. Maria laughed before casting Fire with Sora. Ventus was with Roy to use most of their fire skills. Once the creatures died out, along with the monster gates, Cole sat down near the river to watch the running water inside the cave.

"How long is towards the exit?!" Cole asked before Roy sat down with him.

"Not far...only a few more miles and we'll be there."

"IN THIS CAVE?! MAN!"

"Geez, no need to get your panties in a bunch." Vanitas' voice echoed from the stone.

"Looks who's talking." Roy laughed at his comment before dipping his feet in the water. "Oh...that's hit the spot. Anyone want to take a dip?"

"In the water?" Sora asked before he pulled a muscle. "I guess I could join with you."

"Awsome!"

Roy took off his armor and shirts to leave himself only with his pants on. Same rules applied with Cole, Ventus and Sora. When the four men splashed into the waters, Maria was splashed from Sora's sillyness. Roy, Sora and Ven used their fire spells to make the waters really hot to relax their muscles.

"Ahh...that's hits the spot." Cole mewed feeling the water's hitting his arms and back.

"I know...I don't want to leave..." Ventus agrees with his legs felling like jelly.

"Me either..."

Maria felt a weird kind of energy in the waters. She lean closer to feel the energy getting stronger before snaping into reality.

"GET OUT OF THE WATER!" She screamed to the four males. "THERE'S TENTACLES IN THERE!"

"AHH, I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPE!" Roy was the first to get out and equipped his armor back on.

"ME ETHER!"

Sora and Ventus got out after Roy before the green tentacle grabbed Cole's right leg.

"Get off of me, your creature!" Cole yelled before his mark flashed bright blue and shocked the creature. "What the?"

_I see you finally learned a lightning spell. _Fox's voice echoed in the cave's wall.

"Fox?!" Roy asked to see an image of the fox warrior.

"The very same to you, Roy." The animal made the general laugh before he looked at Cole. "A lightning spell might waste your magic aura around you, but this creature is weak to both fire and lightning. And here that this." He handed Cole a bottle with blue liquid inside of it.

"What's this?"

"A Tear of the Goddess. It restores not only your magic aura, but also the entire party. When here's a fountain around, use it to not only heal you and the team, but also refill your empty bottles." Fox's image left before Cole felt his legs being touched again.

"HELP!"

"Fire!" Sora cried out with a fire spell from his hand hit one of the tentacle. "Thunder!"

"Lightning Spark!"

Cole grabbed the remaining tentacle to shock it and see it returning to the water. He quickly grabbed his coat and shirt before he saw the head of the creature.

"A KRAKEN!?" Peter asked through the stone.

"Weird that a Kraken is in this cave." Terra laughed before he saw Sora knocked out. "Ah man, Cole; you only got me and Vanitas to take Sora's place. In this battle, I think I should be in Sora's place."

"Amazing job, Sora. Take five." Cole said with Sora returning to his spirit form and left. "Go, Terra!"

"Eat this!" The brunette warrior casted a powerful fireball to turn the Kraken into calamari. "Food any one?"

"No thanks." All of them said before Terra mumbled, "More for me."

Roy continues to lead the party through the cave, only to continue fighting more of the snake creatures. When he spotted the exit, he also spotted two stone like creatures guarding the exit.

"Damn it...Stone Golems is guarding the exit." Roy warned the party.

"Golems themselves are weak to fire. But they can also stun you all in one place. Be careful Cole." Peter addresses the creatures' weaknesses and strengths to the party.

"Terra...you, Roy, Maria and Ventus should use all of your best fire spells while I get their attention. Once I got them, cast it!"

Cole waved his arms to alert the golems to follow him. Roy was charging up his Flare blade to its full strength. Maria was canting her spell. Terra and Ventus were waiting for their cue. When they spotted Cole near them, all four used their strongest fire skill and spell to destroy the two guardians. Roy ran up to the exit to see Traverse Town's building.

"We're here. A long way from the Mushroom Kingdom uh?" Roy asked to Maria and Peter, who was still at headquarters.

"This will be our first time away from out kingdom...but the world is at stake here!" Peter said with something in his tone.

"He's right. We have to save everyone!" Maria agreed with her big twin brother.

Cole went through the exit to see the bright sun over them to see someone walking towards them.

* * *

Again, another person I have to mention before he's mentioned in the next chapter  
Ben: Dragoon  
Personally loyal to the Traverse Town's guard, but also a friend of mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Ninth chapter! :D  
SSB (c) Nintendo/Sora  
Kingdom Hearts (c) Square-Enix/Disney  
Cole (c) Himself  
Ben (c) Himself  
Maria and Peter (c) Me

* * *

But the image of Traverse Town was a mirage. When they got out from the exit, another creature attacked them called the Wolfman attacked before Cole killed it.

"So...Traverse Town is just a brief walk from here?" Cole asked to the general, who was scratching his head.

"I guess so." He saw a sign next to him. "To the Village of Traverse Town...follow the sign's path."

"Ok...so a path, big deal."

"It's like another mile walk."

Cole slump to the ground with his jeans getting wet from the snow under him. He got up and ran to the other side with Roy being the leader. He found the path once they got up to mountain of snow. Before he saw a fountain to refill his potions and the tear of the goddess from Fox, Roy took off with his sword ready.

"What the heck, Roy! Where you're going?"

"I see something over the distance! And I'm going to finish it!"

Cole followed Roy with Maria behind him before the two were swarmed with wolves. Maria hit Cole with her rob, which left a red mark on his forehead. The creatures' growls at the two before some voice echoed in the air.

"Hold it right there!" It sounded like a males.

Cole looked at the distance to see a man with dirty blond hair with greenish color eyes. Around him was an armor shape like a dragon. His lance has a golden spear shape tip with feathers at the ends. Two beads were colored gold dangled from the tip. The pole was light brown. His armlet was shaped like a shield. His entire armor set was light. He scans to see the wolves looking at him. He walked up to the two warriors and smirked.

"So...two against maybe fifty. This is want cowards do." He hears growls from the wolves and moved closer. "Fine...with Spirit Lance in my hands, I will defeat you!"

"Are you sure he's a friend, not foe?" Maria asked before she saw one wolf died. "Never mind then..."

All three fought until the dragoon killed the last one. The warrior looked at the two before Roy came back to see nothing beside the three.

"You three, who are you guys?" The dragoon asked to Cole.

"I'm Cole..."

"Maria...Court Wizard to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Roy, General of the Flare Wall."

"Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Ben, the Leader of the Dragoon Legion of Traverse Town." Ben greeted to the group.

"So you're a Smash Force?" Cole asked to see Ben smirking. _What's with all the smirking?_

"Correct. My mark is happened to be original. I was granted my mark since I passed my Dragoon training."

"Wow, four Smash Forces in one place..." Roy was stun to hear a loud blast near them.

"Damn it, Traverse Town is being invaded!"

"Traverse Town?!" Cole remembered Britt's promise. _I'm close Britt...hang in there._

The four marched to the gate entrance to see skeletons and golems near them. Ben saw the gate blocked but he can jump over it to gather his men.

"Damn, the gates are surrounded." Ben didn't think about the monsters' intelligent.

"Is there another entrance we can take?" Roy asked to the leader.

"There is this one gate...but only Dragoons can enter. Tell you what; try to clear out this gate so I can round up my men, deal Cole?"

"Uh, ok deal." Cole saw Ben heading to the west gate so he can round up. "Attack!"

Both attacked to the skeletions with Maria and the two keyblade spirits casting their fire spells. Ventus went closer to a group before using his Salvation attack, to remove most. The golem went close to Cole before Roy saved their leader. Terra used his Mega Flare attack to finish the battle, along with the monster gate. They stood still to see Ben up and ready.

"All right men! Time to...uh...what?" Ben looked around to see nothing beside the warriors near him.

"Sorry Ben, but we cleared the mess faster than we thought." Maria said with the four males laughing.

"I'm so sorry for putting all of you in danger." Ben's expression tells a different story. "Truly and sincerely sorry."

"That's ok..." Cole said to the Dragoon warrior. "We're still here as Smash Forces...original or not."

Soon someone with white hair wearing a black and white jumpsuit came from the gate. Cole knows who's in front of him. It's Britt!

"Britt!"

"Cole!" Britt grins at his small party. "And General Roy, how are feeling after running with these warriors?"

"Fine Miss Britt." Roy greeted with his voice sounded dry and his face red like his hair. "Should we enter the town? We're getting frostbites."

"Yea...agreeing with Roy here." Both Terra and Ventus said rubbing their hands for warmth.

"Come inside." Britt allows the party to enter the small town.

* * *

Yippy, another me entrance into the story! XD


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten! But...god...this is going to take forever...DX  
SSB (c) Nintendo/Sora  
Kingdom Hearts (c) Square-Enix/Disney  
Final Fantasy (c) Square-Enix  
Maria, Peter, Me (c) Me  
Ben (c) Himself  
Cole (c) Himself

**Author's note: Cole, if your reading this note...then after chapter ten, I'm just going to saw everything is copyrighted to their original owners. That mean's your still have you!**

* * *

Traverse Town isn't much when it comes to the structure inside the walls. Many of the buildings were only bricked with a roof over its head. A small cafe like shop west from the square, where they are at. The actual stores were in the second district (if anyone played Kingdom Hearts should know how Traverse Town is set up). East from there is the Third District. Over from the mailing system is the area (Again, this is the addition to Traverse Town from the Dream Drop Distance addition of the series). And a door from there is the Green House. Cole looked around him to see the town guarded by dragon like knights. He snarls to know it was Ben's men, the Dragoon Legion, that is protecting the area.

"Geez Roy, how can you stay calm?" He asked to the calm General, who was in front of him.

"Relax, Cole. I know Britt's dad. He's a master Swordsman, but he's also the best stealth master. He's the actual leader to the town, so I'm calm."

The man came down wearing black leather like outfit with a heart emblem on his shoulder. On the other shoulder was a dragon symbol (anyone played Skyrim? It's the Skyrim Logo). On his hip was a orange color sword with a same color bow behind him and arrows to match. His boots were matching with the gloves. The hood was down to show his face, which was narrow and has black military like hair and goatee.

"Welcome to Traverse Town." The male said with his voice sounded like a leader. "What brings you here?"

"Father," Britt said to the man. "I told Cole to come here to help me get my body back."

"Hmmm...this assassin from Star Fox? I think I knew him from somewhere."

"What?" Cole was seeing the father and daughter talking about something in the past.

"Cole!" The man addresses the young force after talking to Britt for a few minutes.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you remember anything from your past childhood?"

"No...beside the fact my mom and dad were Fox and Krystal. Why?"

"There's no denying that the child we rescued from Subspace was you. Cole, you lost your original parents, and Fox promise me to take care of you before you'll understand. You were raised here...and then you meet my daughter and became friends at a very young age, almost four months. But when you two were just about to walk, Fox took you Cole and you became his adopted son. Subspace killed your original parents."

"What? I did come here? I did meet Britt before the Mushroom Kingdom? Why didn't Fox tell me this?" Cole wasn't so sure who he was anymore.

"Beside that, I'm actually quiet famous from the shadows...I'm-"

"Master Robert, or Bob." Roy spoke out before Robert could finish. "Opps..."

"After you left, Britt was thinking of becoming a Keyblade Master so she can travel between different place to find you. Sadly the Uprising over at the castle just west from here, and both me and Britt has to help the Smash Forces. But even with our assistance, we lost Britt's actual body, and her spirit was formed. Three years later, she's still trying to stay in the world of light. You and Britt have to go to Kingdom Castle and find her body so she can return to us."

"Good plan...but the area itself is a monsters' den." Ben added to see Britt thinking.

"Then...we-"

"HELP!" A young boy screamed running to Bed. "Oh no this is terrible! Terrible!"

"Calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

"Claus...Claus...Claus ran off...and the monsters back at Kingdom Castle took him away." The child explains before Ben grabbed his lance.

"What?! Ok, stay here, I'll get them!"

"Ben wait!" The entire group saw Ben running to the west gate to Kingdom Castle. "That brain of his never listens to me."

"Now what?" Cole asked to see Britt looking at him.

"I know what we should do. Follow him!"

"Britt, it's too risky." Robert trying to explain everything. "You need someone in the realm of light or someone with a light parent to help you."

"Oh man. But we can't let Britt be a spirit for the rest of her life. We need to head to Kingdom Castle." Cole counter argue to the leader.

"Cole...you know what you're putting yourself into?"

"Yes, I know now that this was once my old home. But I'm a Smash Force thanks to Fox. Nothing is going to take that away from me. Come Britt...we got to go to the castle."

"Right...Roy and Maria should stay."

"WHAT?!" Both fire warriors asked in the top of their lungs.

"Roy...Maria...I'm sorry but she's right. I don't want anyone killed." Cole could only smile.

"We understand." Maria smiled back.

"We'll keep this place in tip top shape when you get back." Roy salutes Cole and went to Robert's side. "Let's make a deal. If Britt returns with her body, your joining our team."

"Fine." Robert growled to the general.

Both friends ran to the west to see a large group of ghost and skeletons near the gate. Before long, the two spotted a young man wearing a black set of clothing and gloves over his blue and yellow set of armor. Most of his silver hair was resting inside the head rest and his bangs were moving with the winds. He didn't wore a helmet but a light blue bandana with black stars on it. Across his face was a lightning bolt scar. His eyes were both green and hazel colors. Around the neck and shoulder pads was a long light blue cape. His body armor has the same lightning like patterned to match with his scar. Most of his muscles were hidden, but the abs was showing when he grabbed the red blade with his right hand. On the other hand was a blue and yellow shield with a white symbol painted on it. One of the skeletons attacks him and he attacked before he made the two disappeared with the light.

"He's a Warrior of Light!" Cole said before Britt told him to shut up.

A bow then appeared and he pulled it to make a arrow of lightning appeared to shock all the ghosts. He moved with his heavy metal boots, same color like his armor, to make his side armor move as well. The side armor came off from his belt, which had two faces from the side. On the side was a small black bag to carry items, which he pulled out a potion and drink it. Under it was a white fabric, which splits when he walks so it was a skirt. When every skeleton comes running to him, he clapped his hands to create an electrical current to disintegrate all the creatures in front of him. Cole and Britt came out to see the man looking at them.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice was more of a noble knight than a wandering warrior.

"I'm Cole and this is Brittney. We're heading to the Kingdom Castle. You?"

"Same place. One of my parent's weapons is there. Oh, my name is Feiner."

"Feiner that was amazing! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?!" Britt smacks Cole to make the blond stop talking.

"I taught some of that myself. My parents are powerful warriors of light. So when I was born, I became a Warrior of Light myself. I consider myself to be a weaponmaster. I cast a spell on them to appear and disappear." Feiner walked down to the path to the castle. "Are you two coming?"

"Sure, but after you get your weapon...would you join us for something even bigger?" Cole asked to the warrior.

"I'll think about it."

The two friends, along with Feiner, walked and battles their way to the castle to not only finds Britt's real body, but also to find a weapon that one of Feiner's parents left behind.

* * *

God this is long! DX  
New Characters

**Robert  
****Class: Stealth Master (A mix between a Thief and Assassin)  
****Occupation: Leader of Traverse Town **  
**Universe: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Doesn't know any shouts)  
**  
**Feiner**  
**Class: Warrior of Light (Weaponmaster)**  
**Occupation: N/A unless you count Wanderer as one**  
**Universe: Dissidia Final Fantasy**

Another me OC...but if anyone read some of my early works should know Feiner. He's attitude is changed in this story though.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. This is somewhat long, but a lot of my history in this story will be mentioned.  
EVERYTHING IS COPYRIGHTED TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS!  
BEN, ME AND COLE ARE COPYRIGHTED TO OURSELVES!

* * *

The three duo arrived at the castle within two minutes. The entire square area was covered with maze like fences and gates. The castle was breath talking. It has white walls with many blue like trimmings around the windows. The roof was styled like a mansion, but only with a balcony with the white curtains moving with the cold wind.

"Kingdom Castle." Britt looked around to see the monsters. "This place was once the center point to the greatest warriors of all time, the Keybladers. The warriors became knights to the castle before the uprising. The owner of the castle was making a deal to Subspace to kill everyone who wasn't with Subspace. This went on for three days, and much bloodshed was caused. And it changed one of my friends."

"But weren't you in it as well?" Cole asked to the dark suited female.

"Yea...but the person who started it put me into a deep sleep. And the balcony with the curtains holds my body! Come on, we have to go!"

"What?" Feiner looked at Cole for a few seconds before seeing Britt running. "I better get her."

"Me too." Cole followed the male warrior before the two stop to hear Britt.

"Oh! I forgot something. Once we enter, we can't summon our keyblade spirits. This is on our own."

"What?! Why not?!"

"This castle was once their home. The magical aura around it dispels all summons. We'll be fine. My magic can heal and do damage."

"With my healing potions and spells, we can take on everything!"

Britt only nod before the three were twisting and turning from the fences. Before they arrived, the castle guards spotted them and attack. Feiner used his bow and spells to help out Cole and Britt. When the guards are killed, they entered inside the ruined building. Cole looked around to see the red rugs torn up with the pillars broken off from its positions. The paint started to fade away. Each took one step to see six familiar figures in front of them.

"Sora, Roxas!" Cole looked at the brown spikes and the coated blond.

"That's not Sora and Roxas you know...these six are nothing but to show their old selves. Also they are the guardians of the castle." Britt explained before the raven haired guardian, suppose to be Vanitas, laughed at the girl's knowledge.

"Welcome to Kingdom Castle." Ventus's past self said to the three group.

"Ahh yes, it's been a while since we have guests." Sora snarled to the blond next to him, Roxas.

"But at less we have some for this special occasion." Roxas hissed to Britt's spirit.

"Occasion?" Britt asked to the six guardians.

"For the girl's body to be wedded to our masters of course." Vanitas answered to the spirit with a huge smirk across his face.

"Wedding?! We have no time for this!" Cole yelled before Axel laughed.

"Oh, but this only a few seconds. The girl's body will dissolve away for good...and she'll be a spirit for good." Axel nudged to Riku's shoulder.

"Dissolve? You mean Britt's body will be eaten?" Feiner asked to the guardians.

"No...It's a union between her and our master. Once the bell rings eight times, then the wedding will start." Riku shivered a bit before remembering someone. "If it wasn't for that dragoon warrior getting in the way of things."

"Dragoon?! Ben's here as well!" Cole alerted Britt.

"Damn...and these guys are tough too." The entire group hears a bell echoing in the building.

"Hear that?" Vanitas grinned. "One bell down, seven more to go."

"Grr...we'll get to you six soon enough."

The six warriors left the three alone before Feiner spotted something in the distance. A lance that is make out of silver was behind Axel's back. He growled and ran to the stairs to stop the red haired male.

"My...weapon...is with him." Feiner grabbed his sword. "We have to defeat them!"

"I'm agreeing with you, Feiner." Britt said. "These spirits are corrupted, and we need to defeat them. We have to go downstairs to even get to the second floor."

"What? Is this castle like a maze itself?" Cole's first time in the castle, and Britt's first time of being a tour guild.

"Yep...unless you use Flowmotion to move around..."

"Flow-what?" Both Feiner and Cole looked at their tour guild.

"I'll show you." She did a dodge roll to one of the poles and saw her spinning around with two orbs around her body. She spotted some skeletons and used her keyblade to create a shockwave around her. "See, you move with the environment around you. Since this the easiest way around this castle and the floor below us, we can do it that way."

"But isn't that the power of a sleeping keyblade warrior?" Feiner asked to remember his readings on keyblade masters.

"Sadly yes, so only I can do Flowmotion. You two will have to run to get me."

Britt jumped to the nearest wall to the stairs down to see the maze all ruined and haunted by ghost and phantoms.

"Anyone called Ghostbusters?" Cole joked before laughing.

"We're fighting ghost, Cole. And that's final!"

The trio fought through the creatures before reaching to the stairs back to the first floor. When they reach to the door of the throne room, six seals were just casted to it.

"Damn...a binding spell!" Britt roared out before seeing the six croupted spirits near them. "And just great, it's them again."

"You three are stronger than we thought." Vanitas said with a hand covering his face, face palming himself.

"But in time our master will be wed." Axel said to see Feiner's weapon returning to its owner.

"Glad I got this back." Feiner said placing the weapon behind his back.

"In order to break the seal, you must first find us and defeat us." Sora laughed before they hear the bells again.

"Damn it, that's the second bell!" Cole warned the group. "Plus, we have no time for this hide and kill game!"

"Well...the seal will weaken if you kill us." Ventus added to the blond. "Or do you want your girlfriend to be a spirit for the rest of her life?"

"What is it with you guys?! I'm not in love with her! She's just a childhood friend of mine."

"Being pushy on your emotions?" Riku asked to the confuse assassin.

"I guess we have no choice but to defeat them." Britt said to see the Roxas spirit laughing.

"Correct! Come and find us."

The six spirits left and Britt head south from the door to find a room with two organization coats on the floor. Feiner and Cole looked around to see the girl smelling the scent of fire and light. She looked up to see Axel and Roxas sitting on the chair together.

"Well, you found me and my Roxas." Axel grinned to the party. "And I'm glad you did!"

"He meant that we'll going to kill you!" Roxas shouted over the ringing bells.

"Man...those damn bells again." Feiner warned the party.

"Ok, let's defeat them so we can get to your body." Cole said to see Axel throwing his weapon at him. "What the heck?!"

"Assassin against assassin. Which one will win? A wimpy Starfox member? Or the fiery Organization member?" Axel smirked before Roxas summoned his keyblades.

The three were in clashed in battle. Feiner took care of all the fire around Cole when the leader was facing Axel head on. He saw Britt facing against Roxas but he saw the Chakrams about to hit his arms. He twisted Axel's hand with his grappling hook and used it to kill the other assassin. Feiner used his arrows to kill Roxas.

"Damn it...you will all...go to hell!" Roxas shouted his last words before he faded.

"Two down...Four more to go!" Cole said before they heard the bell again. "Damn it...that also means four more bells to go!"

Britt ran to another room with the smell of the beach. She grinned to see Riku and Sora side by side by the church chairs. Cole grabbed his gun and pointed at Sora.

"You guys have arrived!" Sora smiled to the silver haired male. "Is it great?"

"Yes...Sora." Riku sigh heavily before they heard the bells again. "Hear that?"

"Bells...they're going to be the death of me!" Britt said out load. "Plus only three more to go!"

"We might as well kill you three for our master." Sora summoned his keyblade with Riku.

Britt defended the attack from Riku to Cole. With a quick shot, Riku was wounded to use his powers. Sora used a healing spell to heal his buddy. Riku got up and attacked Feiner. The allied Warrior of Light dodged the attack and used his lance to kill Sora's spirit. Cole finished off Riku before the spirit laughed.

"How...how can I die?!" Riku asked to the group with Cole laughing.

"Your already died, you idiot!" Cole looked around to see nothing beside the bells ringing again.

"That's bell number six. Two more to go!" Feiner warn the group before Cole thought of the patterned of the bells.

"Let see...before we fought the group of spirit guardians...a bell rings. After the fight, then another bell rings." Cole looked at the pattern before Britt charged to the last room. "Let's go get her."

The two males saw an open vast room with a pile of clothes, a dark suit like what Britt's wearing and a pile of clothing with grey and black colors. Britt sat down before Cole sat next to her.

"What's going on in this room?"

"I'm guessing Vanitas is experimenting on Ven. We have to wait for a few hours."

Cole hears some moaning from the room and decided to enter the room. He then has his hand stabbed by Vanitas, who was in a very bad mood when he spotted the blond coming in. Britt grabbed the male before the two spirits got out in a very pissed off mood.

"There's a thing called privacy here people!" Ventus said summoning his keyblade, plus the seventh bell started to ring.

"Oh, look at that, the bells are ringing...again." Vanitas summoned his keyblade.

"One more then the ceremony starts...ok, let's get this over with!" Feiner summoned his twin swords.

"Ouch...that's hurts..." Cole said to himself after bandaging his hand.

Vanitas used his dark magic to make Britt move quickly around the room before she saw Ventus using his wing magic to blow off her two allies. She then kicked Ven across the chest and used her magic to defeat Vanitas. Cole threw his knifes across the room to pin Ventus to the nearest wall. The pinned blond laughed.

"You all think you're so clever." Ventus grins before his eyes turned amber gold.

"Venitas?! Cole, dodge!" Britt warns before she saw the assassin thrown across the room. "Cole!"

"I'm fine."

Venitas used his dark magic to bind Feiner to a wall and Cole to the ground. Britt jumped from the moving floor and delivered the final blow to the controlled man.

"To defeat...by...you." Venitas coughed out blood and faded forever.

"That's it...the spell on the door should be gone." Britt then hears the final bell and panicked. "AND THAT'S THE FINAL BELL!"

"Run as fast as you can!" Cole said sprinting to the once sealed door to see an Orc King with Ben.

"Come now, Dragoon. You're in the way of the most beautiful ceremony." The orc said with a death glare from the dragoon.

"No way! Never, never, never! I-" Ben looked from the doors opened to see the party up in arms. "Glad you came..."

"We're here to rescue you, Ben!" Cole said with his revolver pointing to the king.

"Oh...thank god."

"You three...pathetic." The orc snarled before going to the middle of the room. "Since you three defeated the guardians, I have no choice but to use the ultimate power."

"The ultimate power?! You mean the..." Britt kneed down before she could feel Subspace's energy near them. "Subspace."

"Correct. The man told me to kill you all if you arrive for the girl's body. And you did. Powers of Subspace, grant me your powers of the gods!" The monster's entire body grew up to fifteen feet which shocked Cole.

"He's...he's huge." Cole pointed the revolver to the eyes.

"Remember the saying? The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Feiner summoned his bow to aim for the eyes.

"He's right...I'll get the feet, you two get the eyes!"

Britt and Ben got to attack the orc's feet with Feiner and Cole hitting the eyes. When the three defeated the monster, the creature was bleeding on the floor before he spotted the man in the mask in front of him.

"Master...please...let me start over!" The orc was begging for his life.

"You were defeated by this group of weaklings! I shouldn't have saved you from your prison." The masked master used his keyblade to stab the orc through the heart. "That should save you from your misery."

"You again." Britt snarled to see the masked keyblade master. "I thought you leave us alone!"

"Oh...you don't remember me don't you, Cole? You, me and Britt were best friends until Fox adopted you as his apprentice."

"I don't even know you!" Cole shouted with his gun pointing to the man.

"Well...you'll know...and I'll be there...to laugh at your life."

The man used his warp spell to disappear before Ben swings his spear to him. Britt tightens her hands to a fist and punched the nearest pillar. Her bones rattled and her teeth grinned. Ben opened the doorway to the keybearer's body. Cole ran up first to see a young child sleeping with the body. He looked at the face. Brown hair that dangles down to her jaw line. Her clothing was similar to Sora's with a dark black shirt under it. She also wore a bracelet with a heart on it. Her pants were only black with a skirt like design around her waist. The boots were red with a bit of a belt like pattern on them.

"Would you stop staring?" Britt spoke Cole from his trance. "That's ok...once I return...this form will be gone, and we'll be friends again like in our childhood."

Cole step back to see the spirit returning to her body. Britt got out of bed with a smile across her face. The boy named Claus woke up to see Ben with open arms. He ran to hug the dragoon captain and Cole hugged Britt's body.

"So...you're with us?" Cole smirked before Britt giggled.

"I so am. The world needs a Legendary Keybearer to save it from Subspace. Plus..." She showed the blond her Smash Force. "I'm an honorary Smash Force. Let's get out of here...this place gives me the creeps."

"You...awake..." A voice that sounds like a female's said in Claus's pocket.

"Aqua? Your alive?!"

"Yes!" Aqua's spirit appeared in front of Britt. "You're awake at last! You know your duty as a Smash Force, and must save the world from Subspace. Please...summon me in battle."

"I will...and thank you, Master Aqua."

The spirit went to the headquarters with the others before the five left the castle grounds. But something in Britt has changed. Was it her personality? Her ways as a keyblade master? She just ignores the questions and laughed at Cole's lame jokes.


	12. Chapter 12

It's great that I'm getting into this story, but man why is there only one fav!?  
Everything is copyrighted to their rightful owners.

* * *

Robert continues to look at the west gate waiting for the party to return. He sigh heavy. Roy sat down to the leader to see Cole alive and well. The general blushed heavy when he saw a blue haired lady next to the assassin. Britt entered with all of her powers still in contact. Robert stood up and hugged his child to know that she's returned in the realm of light.

"Glad your ok. What happened in Kingdom Castle?" Robert asked to the two friends.

"The masked man...he's the one that put the orc master to shame." Britt answered to see Roy and Aqua talking. "But to illustrate my point, he's going after the crystal at Radiant Gardens."

"That's right...come you two need to be introduced by our other allies." Cole said using the warp stone to teleport the entire party to the headquarters.

"Master!" Ventus said seeing Britt again.

"Ven, Vanitas...glad you're alive and well." Britt chuckled at the two.

"Legendary Keyblade Master Britt...it's an honor to finally meet you." Terra and Sora said together in a bow.

"There's no reason for this."

"See you meet Terra and Sora? Roxas is around here somewhere...I can't find him." Cole said to see Roxas saluting Britt. "Never mind."

"So this is our Headquarters now?" The keyblade warrior looked around. "So...your Peter from the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yes, and may I say you look really strong for a keybearer." Peter smiled to the young master.

"Indeed I am. All my training paid off. But beside the point. We have two addition allies beside me. First is the stealth master and leader of my home Traverse Town, Robert."

"Pleasure to meet you all. I'll be a great addition to something greater." Robert greeted before he went to the training hall.

"And our final guess, he was once a wondering warrior to find all of his parents' weapons, but has agreed to stay with us, Feiner...what's your last name?"

"It's Feiner Lightrose." Feiner greeted to the group.

"Lightrose? So your blood is tied to the original warriors?" Sora asked to the warrior of light.

"No...my blood is tied down to a royal family down at the continent Final."

"Ok...since we introduce our new allies, where do we go to Radiant Gardens from Traverse Town?" Cole asked to the entire party.

"We have to go to the east gate. The signs will lead us to the city." Robert explained to the leader. "One thing...the enemies don't have any weaknesses. I can't think of a party."

"Since there are no weaknesses...Robert should be with me and Britt should come along as well. As for spirits..."

"Cole. Vanitas and Roxas would be perfect in our team. You can summon Roxas while I can summon Vanitas." Britt said to see the male agreeing with her.

"Ok, we got the team. Bye guys." Vanitas said pushing the party to the teleporter. "Don't write to us, we'll right you back!"

The party arrived at the northern gates to see Ben with the children. Robert walked up to the dragoon warrior with something in his mind.

"What is it?" Ben asked to see the eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing...I have to leave Traverse Town."

"What about Britt? She's leaving too?"

"Yes." Britt said to the warrior. "The world is at stakes here. We'll going to save the world, and we won't see anymore orphanes around Ben. Traverse Town is a haven for them, and they need you to protect them."

"Alright." Ben hugged his old friend. "I'll stay."

"Ben...we could us a dragoon in the group." Cole smiled. "Want to join?"

"No Cole, Britt's right. I am a Smash Force, but the town needs a guardian. When Robert and Britt gone, there's no guardian for the kids."

"Alright. Just something to keep in mind."

The party left the town to see the path Robert mentioned. Cole straighten out his jacket with Britt summoning her keyblade. Robert got out his bow to strike first hand and kneed down.

"Man...snow as far as the eye can see!" Maria said through the stone.

"Sister, we're in a snow country." Peter joked. "There's snow everywhere!"

"Burn!" Roy agreed with Peter.

"Will you guys shut up?!" Vanitas shouted to see the three trembling because of their voice.

The party fought through more wolf creatures and elemental birds firing ice crystals at them. Britt and Robert used their fire cloak spells to surround themselves in fire. Cole used his lightning spark spell to defeat most of the wolves around him. Vanitas and Roxas were fighting against more in front of them like a knight in the battlefield. They found a sign leading to Radiant Gardens and could only smile. But when they got to the huge opened space, Cole kneed down to see nothing beside a pole for the elevator.

"Where's the town? I can only see ice!" Cole shouted before Robert laughed.

"Look at the ice under your feet."

"Under my..." He looked down to see buildings and walkways under them. "HOLY CRAP!"

"Nice expression. Anyway, the pole sticking out leads us to the town itself." Britt taken a step to see more creatures heading to the elevator. "What the?!"

"Great...more of these guys?" Robert asked grabing out his sword.

Vanitas started to shot out fireball spells with Roxas casting Fira to the group. Robert continues to cut through all the wolves up to bits with Cole using his light sabers to help the older force member. Britt used her fire spells to defeat the Ice golem to see a guard coming to her.

"What happened? Explain it to me." Britt asked holding on to the guard.

"The monsters are attacking the town! Their attacking the town!"

"What?! We'll get them!"

The three entered into the elevator to see the town in flames. Cole inhale before seeing most of the people running. Could this be the way the Masked Man's punishment to the entire world? He just wants to end this war so badly.

* * *

Hope this is good enough for a review or a follow! Geez, one freaking fav, and this thing is already up to 12 chapters!


	13. Chapter 13

SOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPLOADED ANOTHER CHAPTER SINCE DECEMBER OF LAST YEAR! TT_TT  
Everything and everyone are copyrighted to their original owners.

* * *

Cole saw Britt running out of the elevator with Vanitas following her. The main chamber to the owner of Radiant Gardens looked like something like a castle. Guards wore a blue like suit with a heart symbol on the chest. White gloves with a light purple heart in the middle. Black boots at the bottom. Each has different weapons that fit their personality. He grabbed his weapon and ran to the exit to the bricked bridge to see Britt fighting against shadow creatures.

"Britt!" Cole shouted before more appeared around him. "What are these things?"

"Crawlers!" Britt answered to the blonde's question. "Use your weapon to cut them."

Roxas threw his keyblades to two and casted a Thunder spell. Robert was using his arrows, mostly ebony, and shooting down every creature in front of him. The five (counting Vanitas and Roxas) were in front of a burning building.

"Someone's in that building." Robert heard a small child's cries in the fire. "A small child."

"Father what ar-"

Too late, Robert went inside before more creatures were surrounding them. The girl growled with Cole taking a stand. Part was torn off before the golem attacked the man. He dodged and saw a crawler near him. He grinned before two thrown like weapons destroyed it, causing the goo to spill all over him. He saw the two Chakrams coming back to their owner.

The man wasn't wearing a guard outfit, but was wearing a black coat over his body. His hair was yellow in the front and spiky downward hair in the back. One is covered with an eye patch, but one eye was green. Tear drop birthmarks were under his eyes. The weapons were similar to Axel's Eternal Flames. He smirked and threw them to the other creatures. Cole looked at the man to see a faded mark.

"A smash force!?" Cole blinked to see the man near the party.

"Well," The man looked to see Cole and Britt. "It seems I'm not the only smash force around here."

"What are you really?" The three looked around to see more monsters around them. "More."

The warrior grinned. "I'll help."

Cole and Britt focused on the golems with the new warrior focused on the lesser creatures. Three columns of flames were around the warrior for protection. Surprise that the coat didn't burn as well. When the warrior killed the final golem, the two saw him coming closer.

"Thanks for the save." Britt rolled her eyes after the comment.

"The pleasure is all me."

"Wait a minute." Cole looked back at the building. "What about that building Robert went in?"

The three looked to see Robert coming out before the building was destroyed. The man got up and dusted off the remaining ashes from his uniform.

"Thank god I got out of that so fast." Robert said after the sigh.

"Was there a child in there?" Britt saw something moving behind her father.

"Yes, we saved a child." He put down the child from his back to let her cry. "It's ok, you're safe."

"Now that everything is alright, I should introduce myself." The man smiled to the three smash forces. "I am Roxel, and I serve as Vice Captain of the royal guards here in Radiant Gardens."

"So Roxel, why don't you wear the uniform like the others?" Cole asked to the Vice Captain.

"When you become Vice Captain or actually Captain, you get to wear anything you want. But this co-" Soon a scream was heard in his ears by a woman. "Looks like we still got some company."

"Roxel, wait!" Cole ran to the man before he saw the golem killed by one hit. "Wow, that's was fast work."

Roxel walked back up to the three with the woman behind him. She was not as tall like Britt, but her hair was brownish sort a red. Her eyes were green, a rare color for eyes rather than blue. She was wearing clothing similar to a manager. She saw two people she knew by heart.

"Are you ok, Mrs.?" Roxal asked to the woman.

"Yes, and thank you for saving me-" She saw Robert walking closer to her. "B...Bob?"

"I'm surprise as you are." Robert laughed to the woman, who also happened to be his wife and Britt's mother. "But me and Britt are here for official Smash Force duties."

"I understand. I'm here to help out the reconstruction of Radiant Gardens. In fact, I was heading to the king."

"But...can you promise me this..."

"What is it?"

"Bring this child with you so she can find her parents."

The woman nodded yes and walked with Roxel to the king's chambers. Britt smiled and laughed.

"Roxel didn't change in these three years." Britt chuckled again. "Normally he's fun spirited and often ignores orders. But...he's the total opposite of his personality."

"Maybe in times like these, Roxel has to grow up." Cole said to the keybearer. "If he stayed like that, then he wouldn't be alive today."

"I guess you're right. Come, we have to see the king."

The three returned to the main chambers before Cole started to freak out. Robert first spotted him and walked up.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked to the freaked out assassin. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No, this is my first time talking to someone higher up than myself."

"Just be calm and be yourself."

Cole's nerves took him and he sat down next to Britt to calm himself. Roxas nodded before he was dismissed. Vanitas looked at the assassin warrior and could only smirk. He was dismissed as well, but Robert walked to the king's chambers. The two decided to follow.

* * *

New character

Roxel  
Job: Similar to Axel's in Kingdom Hearts  
Occupation: Vice Captain to Royal Guards in Radiant Gardens  
Universe: Kingdom Hearts (OC belongs to Jack666rulez in dA)


End file.
